


Green Eyes

by Aqualegia



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-15
Updated: 2000-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqualegia/pseuds/Aqualegia
Summary: Skinner/Krycek January 2000 Dream challenge





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Green Eyes by Aqualegia

TITLE: Green Eyes  
AUTHOR: Aqualegia  
EMAIL:   
DATE: 30 January 2000  
ARCHIVE: Yes to Gossamer; Basement; RatB; All Things Rat, Anywhere else please ask.  
WEB SITE: http://www.chaelyndra.com/nicklea/fiction   
CLASSIFICATION: K/Sk  
SUMMARY: Skinner/Krycek January 2000 Dream challenge  
RATING: NC-17  
SPOILERS: Krycek episodes  
DISCLAIMER: They don't belong to me, I'm just playing with them for a while.  
NOTES: Thanks to Anika for beta.

* * *

Green Eyes  
by Aqualegia

Green eyes, green eyes, I am haunted by green eyes. My most tiresome agent, brilliant though he is, has a new partner. They sat in my office making their reports, and all I could see were those sable fringed green eyes. They beckon to me, it would be so easy to take advantage, especially since I saw him, quite by accident, being checked over by the doctor as I arrived early for my own annual check-up. Since then I have not dared allow myself to be alone with him.

There's a knock on my door, and when my secretary opens it I can see Alex Krycek standing beyond her. I raise an eyebrow, which she knows is my way of saying, 'What is it?'

"Agent Krycek would like to see you sir," she says primly.

I look beyond her, into those green eyes and have visions of bending him over my desk, of taking him, of possessing him. Without even thinking I shake my head. "I'm sorry," I say, "I've just been called away." I get up as I am making this excuse and shrug into my jacket. "Please make an appointment with Kim." I brush past them both and make my way to the lifts.

Behind me I hear Krycek say, "But sir, it's urgent."

I cannot, dare not, listen. I need time to prepare myself, to steel myself against his siren song, before I can face him alone.

Fortunately for my peace of mind, the lift is opening as I reach it and I get on, not caring in which direction it is going to carry me, just so long as it is away....

~Z~Z~Z~Z~

Hurt, confused, green eyes glare at me as I stand at the window, watching his huddled form. Watching him, wanting him.... Hating him for making me want him....

"You should have listened," he says, and still I turn away from him....

~Z~Z~Z~Z~

I'm dying. His green eyes glare at me with hatred, and from my hospital bed I stare back, seeing my death in them.

"I'll make you listen to me," he growls and I don't have the strength to deny him.

"What do you want from me?"

He does not smile, those hard green eyes bore into me and still I want him. "All in good time."

Time, I should have made time... but.... I want him... it's too late now....

~*~*~*~*~

There's a knock on my door, and when my secretary opens it I can see Alex Krycek standing beyond her. I raise an eyebrow, which she knows is my way of saying, 'What is it?'

"Agent Krycek would like to see you sir," she says primly.

I look beyond her, into those green eyes and have visions of bending him over my desk, of taking him, of possessing him. I go to shake my head, to deny him... then a confused dream invades my consciousness... I see a man saying,

"You should have listened."

I nod to Kim, "Send him in," I say and return my eyes to the report I'm holding, trying not to watch him walk gracefully across my office to take a chair in front of my desk.

"Sir, it's about Agent Scully, sir, I need your help...."

~*~*~*~*~

I start awake from a nightmare, one I've had a few times before, where green eyes reproach me and the earth is burned and black.... I brush my shaking hand over my sweating face, then reach out to my companion and pull him close. Sleepy green eyes, full of love, look up at me.

"It didn't happen Walter," the husky voice washes over me. "You did, listen...."

I bring our mouths together, silencing him...

He pulls back slightly, then lays his head on my chest, holding me tightly. "Love you," he murmurs.

"I love you too, Alex...." I feel him relax against me, and know that while he's in my arms, my nightmare will not return.

Fin

 


End file.
